


And Yet

by DoctorLia



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 15:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorLia/pseuds/DoctorLia
Summary: A small poem for the 1 year anniversary of GarcyYet!





	And Yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GarcysFlereal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarcysFlereal/gifts).



We are a secret  
We must speak in code  
Normal words become sexualized  
No one must know  
And Yet  
I believe they are catching on  
And Yet  
We still use these words

If only I could say "I love you" outloud  
If only you could freely say "I want you."  
The love between us is strong  
Like a tree  
Strong like the red string that binds us  
Strong like the banana daiquiris we drink  
And Yet  
And Yet

We continue this way  
A secret  
A truth  
An unspoken confession  
Like a whisper on the wind  
Or a shadow in the dark  
Stolen glances  
And quick touches

We make up words  
Yetty, yetted, and yetting  
We over use regular ones  
Thick, hard, banana  
We have secret jokes  
Silent communication  
We share body heat  
We share love

And Yet  
And Yet......


End file.
